Tonight
by Akira Sei54
Summary: Dan akhirnya mereka bertemu secara pribadi. / Bisa dianggap lanjutan "Steal". / KaiShin, (sangat)OOC, Sho-ai.


Disclaimer : Gosho Aoyama

Warning : (sangat)OOC, typo, sho-ai

* * *

Shinichi meletakkan kepalanya di atas tangannya yang ia lipat di pembatas beranda. Melihat bulan penuh, ia menghela nafas sedikit. Terlihat gumpalan asap halus saat nafasnya bertemu dengan suhu dingin. Mengulurkan tangan, beberapa bulir salju menumpuk ditangannya. Ia menurunkan tangannya dan menarik ujung kemejanya agar lebih menutupi telapak tangannya. Meregangkan badan sedikit, ia bergegas masuk ke dalam.

' _Srek–'_ Terdengar bunyi kain dihempaskan angin.

"Apa maumu?" Shinichi membuka suara.

Sosok itu menurunkan topinya hingga menutupi sebelah matanya dan sedikit menyeringai, "Tentu menghabiskan malam pergantian tahun dengan _Ohime-sama_."

Cepat berbalik, "Aku buk–"

Tiba-tiba sosok itu sudah berada di depannya, "Hm?~"

Kaget, wajah Shinichi berubah sedikit memerah. "Kh– Menjauhlah kau, KID." nadanya sinis.

KID tersenyum kecil. Menjauhi Shinichi, ia menjadikan pembatas beranda sebagai tempat duduknya. "Tidak kumpul dengan yang lainnya?" KID membuka suara.

Shinichi bersender pada pintu yang membatasi kamarnya dengan beranda, "Tidak." jawabnya singkat.

Keadaan hening.

"Kau sendiri? Kau juga pasti punya keluarga kan?" pecah Shinichi.

Bibir KID membentuk sebuah senyuman, "Hmm.. Kalau kubilang tidak punya, apa kau ingin menjadi keluargaku?" ia melirik Shinichi.

"Hah?" raut Shinichi kesal.

"Ahaha," KID tertawa kecil. Ia menatap bulan di atas sana dan mengarahkan tangannya, menutupi bulan itu dari jarak pandangnya, " _Oyaji_ sudah tidak ada, _Kaasan_ tidak di Jepang, aku anak tunggal."

Shinichi melihat arah lain, "Tidak beda jauh." bisiknya pelan walau masih dapat KID dengar.

"Hei," panggil KID.

Shinichi hanya melirik, "Panggil aku Kaito."

"Ha? A–"

"Jangan KID, panggil aku Kaito." potongnya.

Shinichi diam sebentar. Ia berpindah ke sebelah kiri KID, bersender di pembatas berandanya, menghadap ke dalam kamar. "Ada apa tiba-tiba berbicara seperti itu?"

"Hanya ingin. Tak apa kan? Itu kan memang namaku."

"Hee, Kaito itu nama aslimu?"

Senyum terbentuk lagi. Ia mengangkat bahunya, " _Maa..._ "

Sebelah bibir Shinichi terangkat, "Hmph. Besok akan kucari semua orang yang bernama Kaito."

"Uwah, menyeramkan." senyum masih terbentuk.

Keadaan hening lagi.

 **23:50**

"Aa–h! Akhirnya aku bisa bertemu denganmu secara pribadi juga." KID meregangkan tangannya ke depan.

Shinichi melipat tangannya di depan dada, "Hmph. Sesenang itukah kau?"

"Tentu." jawab KID langsung, membuat Shinichi sedikit kaget. "Walau tidak ada pesta tahun baru, aku senang menghabiskan akhir tahun ini denganmu." KID menatap Shinichi dengan sebuah senyum lembut.

Cepat, Shinchi mengalihkan wajahnya yang entah mengapa memerah. Senyum KID entah mengapa terasa berbeda dari yang sebelum-sebelumnya.

 **23:54**

" _Nee_ Shinichi," pertama kalinya dalam hari ini, KID memanggil nama aslinya.

Shinichi tidak membalas. Ia masih tidak ingin melihat wajah KID, apalagi entah kenapa ia tiba-tiba jadi teringat insiden Hari Natal enam hari lalu.

 **23:56**

KID menatap Shinichi dalam diam.

 **23:57**

Ia turun dari pembatas beranda dan berjalan mendekati Shinichi.

Untuk beberapa saat, ia hanya diam di sebelah Shinichi yang masih mengalihkan wajahnya.

 **23:58**

KID mengarahkan tangan kanannya untuk mengusap sebelah pipi Shinichi.

' _Gasp!–'_ Tubuh Shinichi sedikt berjengit.

 **23:59**

KID mengulurkan tangannya yang satu lagi, mengarahkan agar tubuh Shinichi menghadap ke arahnya lalu menangkup wajah Shinichi.

Wajah Shinichi memerah, ia masih tidak melihat ke arah KID. Entah kenapa, perlahan, ia tutup matanya.

 **00:00**

' _Syuu–– JDERR––! JDER––!'_ Suara kembang api mulai bersaut-sautan, menampilkan berbagai warna di langit yang gelap.

Shinichi merasakan topi KID menggesek rambut depannya.

Dahi mereka bertemu, " _Happy New Year._ " bisik KID. " _Soshite, arigatou._ "

' _Cup–'_ KID menempelkan bibirnya di dahi Shinichi.

Shinichi membuka matanya. Lagi-lagi, terpampang sebuah senyum lembut yang tadi membuat Shinichi memerah.

"Hmph, ekspresimu lucu, Shinichi." KID tertawa kecil.

Mata Shinichi memicing, "Diamlah Kaito."

KID sedikit membelak, "A– Tak kusangka kau mau menuruti perkataanku yang tadi."

"Permintaan."

"Hm?" KID membuat raut bingung.

"Aku mengabulkan permintaanmu bukan menuruti perkataanmu. Aku bukan anjing peliharaan."

"Mph–" KID menahan tawanya. Ia mencubit kecil kedua pipi Shinichi, "Kau memang manis."

Shinichi menyingkirkan tangan KID, "Jangan cubit aku!" nadanya naik sedikit.

KID melepaskan tangannya, " _Jya_. Kalau begitu, aku akan pulang." ia mengambil langkah mundur lalu melompat agar berdiri di pembatas beranda.

Bersiap ingin menjatuhkan diri, " _Ma–_ "

Tiba-tiba Shinichi menarik jas depannya, membuatnya terhuyung ke depan. "Waa– Ada a– Mngh–?"

Mata KID membelak sempurna saat Shinichi mempertemukan bibir mereka.

Shinichi melepasnya. Wajahnya sepenuhnya memerah karena memikirkan betapa bodohnya hal yang barusan ia lakukan.

"Kh–" KID menggretakkan giginya kecil. Cepat, ia kembali mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir Shinichi.

KID menjilat dan menggigit kecil bibir Shinichi, membuat Shinichi susah mengambil nafas. Puas dengan bagian luar, KID memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Shinichi dan menyapu bersih mulutnya seakan mengabsen setiap gigi milik Shinichi.

"Kha! Ha–" Shinichi segera mengambil banyak oksigen saat KID melepas pangutan mereka.

KID menjilat sudut bibir Shinichi. Seringai terbentuk dibibirnya, "Ada apa ini, hm? Kau sungguh-sungguh jatuh cinta padaku?"

"Ha..ha.." Shinichi belum menjawab, ia masih mengatur nafasnya. Ia menutup bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya, "Khn– Ha..ha.. K-Kalau iya, kenapa hah? Ha.." nafasnya masih sedikit terengah.

Lagi-lagi mata KID membelak, "Tentu akan kubalas." KID memegang dagu Shinichi.

"M– Mmh." Shinichi menggumam asal, matanya melihat ke arah lain.

KID terawa geli, "Hmph. Ternyata ke _tsundere_ anmu lebih dari yang aku kira."

"A–!? Kh–" Shinichi menepis tangan KID.

" _Saa!_ Pertemuan kita selanjutnya akan menjadi _first date, ne_?" nada KID jahil.

" _Urusai._ " balas Shinichi.

KID mencondongkan tubuhnya, "Kalau begitu.. _Mata ne. Oyasumi_ , Shinichi." ia meninggalkan kecupan di pipi Shinichi sebelum akhirnya pergi.

Shinichi memegang tempat yang tadi KID kecup. Seulas senyum kecil tidak bisa ditahan, " _Oyasumi_ , Kaito." bisiknya.

FIN

Hai..ehehe(?) Saya membawa cerita baru lagi~ Boleh dianggap ini kelanjutan yang 'Steal',, Maaf kalau mereka sangat OOC T-T Di tangan saya susah kalau tidak membuat karakter jadi OOC /wut/ Maafkan sayaaa TvT  
Omong-omong... _Happy New Year_ untuk kita semua! Semoga tahun 2017 ini bisa jadi tahun yang baik dan keinginan kita semua bisa tercapai~  
Yosh! Sekian dari saya, salam tahun baru! /ha/


End file.
